Wrath Of Omega Marx
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After being defeated by Kirby many years ago, Marx's soul managed to return to try and find the Dream Stars again to summon Nova again. Kirby has a nightmare about this and manages to find out the Dream Stars are scattered across Kongo Jungle. Can Kirby and Donkey Kong find the Dream Stars before Marx uses them to create a new body?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When the Stars Come to Earth**

(In outer space just outside the Milky Way)

The dark soul of a creature named Marx was weakly crawling out of a small crack in an asteroid floating in space. It was believed that Marx was destroyed by Kirby many years ago, but it turns out Marx's soul somehow survived, making Marx a ghost.

Marx- Damn that Kirby…he might've foiled my plans to control Popstar, destroyed Nova, and nearly destroyed me…but my spirit lives on…I may not have a physical body anymore…but I can still exact my revenge! Watch out, Kirby…because your head…will be on a platter soon…

(Planet Popstar)

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff were having lunch at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant.

Kirby- And just as Tabuu was about to be sucked right back into Subspace, he shot out these energy strings and lassoed them onto Mario and Sonic. That was when the rest of us decided to make our move while we were still hidden. Ty threw one of his boomerangs and sliced right through those energy strings, saving Mario and Sonic. Then me, Ash's Pikachu, and Shantae fired a bolt of lightning while Link fired a sword beam and Pit shot a light arrow at Tabuu's other hand which was clinging to the ground. Then Donkey Kong lifted a huge bolder like it was a softball and scored a bullseye right at Tabuu's face! Knocking him into the portal as it closed behind him. Trapping the wicked god in Subspace where that dumbass belongs.

Tuff- Wow! That sounded like an amazing battle, Kirby!

Tiff- You must be honored to be part of such an amazing team of brave and strong heroes.

Kirby- Well, Shantae is a heroine actually, but yeah, it is an honor. Mario saved my ass before, so when Pit came to my house during the world merging, how could I say no?

Tiff- One thing that I don't understand. Sonic comes from another world. How is he still able to be part of the team with the worlds no longer merged?

Kirby- Before Mario returned the Star Rod to Star Haven, he persuaded the Star Spirits for a favor. There is a newly created dimension that exists beyond our realities called Smash City. It's our base of operation and it also acts as a bridge to one another since Ty gave all of us these wrist portal devices that can bring us to Smash City whenever we want. It's also how I'm able to keep in touch since I'm the only member of the team that's not from Earth. And in Smash City, there are a set of portals that are linked to the homeland of each of us. So anyone of the Super Mario Brothers' team can pop to Popstar in the blink of an eye.

Tiff- Building Smash City was a clever idea on Mario's part, but what about Tabuu doing something to mess with that place?

Kirby- You don't have to worry about that. We already made precautions for that. Mostly involving Shantae's genie magic, Sonic's chaos energy, Ty's technology, and some power from the Star Rod.

Tuff- So have you had any adventures with any of the other heroes since you all defeated Tabuu?

Kirby- Not yet. Believe it or not, setting up Smash City was not as easy as it sounded. For nearly a month none stop, we all were hard at work setting the place up. The portals to bring us to one another, the communicators, Ty's computer, and so much more was a lot of work. Thankfully, Mario and Luigi invited us to Pi'illo Island last week to help us relax. But…hahaha…the best part was Ty and Shantae crossdressing as each other after losing a bet!

Then Chef Kawasaki arrived at the table and placed three bowls of ramen on the table. Tiff and Tuff were eating like normal, but Kirby ate his ramen in one gulp.

Tiff- Watch the way you eat, Kirby! You might get sick if you eat like that.

Tuff- Kirby's stomach is a bottomless pit. If nothing has happened to him yet, then I doubt it will ever happen.

(Kongo Jungle)

It was a peaceful night on Kongo Jungle. The sky was filled with shooting stars and most of the monkeys in the jungle were watching with amazement. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong were sitting on the deck of Donkey Kong's tree house and enjoying the shooting stars.

Diddy Kong- This is quite a show.

Dixie Kong- It sure is beautiful.

Then the sound of heavy beat music began playing and that annoyed Diddy and Dixie a bit.

Diddy Kong- Donkey Kong, turn that down please! Dixie and I are trying to enjoy this!

Donkey Kong was inside his treehouse doing pushups while playing music on his boom box.

Donkey Kong- I'm just trying to get some exercise. We see stars in the sky just about every night.

Dixie- Hey, is it just me or is that one getting awfully close?

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and crashed somewhere in Kongo Jungle. Donkey Kong was doing a pushup while standing on one hand when it crashed and made the ground shake. Donkey Kong lost his balance and landed on his face.

Donkey Kong- What the hell was that?!

Diddy- I don't know, but I see smoke coming from nearby. We better check it out.

(At Candy Kong's house)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong arrived where Candy Kong's house once stood and Candy Kong was standing next to the wreckage in shock.

Donkey Kong- Candy?! Are you ok?!

Candy Kong- I'm not hurt, but my house is destroyed! I was just watching the shooting stars when one of them literally fell and crushed my home! Now where am I gonna live?!

Donkey Kong- I got it, babe! You can stay with me!

Candy slaps Donkey Kong in the face.

Candy Kong- Nice try, Donkey.

Then Diddy and Dixie Kong moved closer to the debris and noticed something glowing under the rubble.

Diddy- Hey DK, I think we found something.

Diddy and Dixie tried to see what it was, but they weren't strong enough to lift the debris. Luckily, Donkey Kong was. After Donkey Kong lifted the debris, they saw some kind of some glowing star shaped object.

Donkey Kong- What the hell is that?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Earth We Go**

(Kirby's house)

It was a dark and stormy night on Popstar. Rain was down pouring as thunder and lightning struck all around. Kirby was sleeping in his bed, but he was thrashing in his sleep like something was bothering him.

(In Kirby's dream)

As first, everything appeared like it was a black limbo. Suddenly, a gathering of smoke came together until it eventually formed a face that was very familiar to Kirby.

Marx- Hello Kirby. Remember me? Well, I remember you and I'm back now to finish what I started! You may have destroyed both me and Nova, but my spirit endured and so did the power of Nava. And soon…I'll make all of Popstar burn to the ground…and I'll make you watch…

(Kirby's house)

Kirby woke up and jumped out of his bed screaming. Kirby looked at his bed and began taking deep breaths to calm down.

Kirby- What the **** was that?! Was that…Marx? No, I cut Marx in half. It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream.

Mysterious voice- I would not be so sure about that, Kirby.

Kirby looked up and saw Meta Knight standing at the foot of his bed.

Kirby- Meta Knight? Why are you here?

Meta Knight- It appears you've been having the same nightmare I just had. That can't be a coincidence.

Kirby- But I defeated Marx!

(Flashback to a scene from Milky Way Dream in Kirby Super Star)

Sword Kirby (the ability I chose in this final boss battle) and Knuckle Joe (the ally my friend chose while playing with me) were battling Marx. Sword Kirby jumped up and held his sword in the air.

Sword Kirby- **POYO!**

Then Marx looked at Sword Kirby just as the blade cut right through Marx and split him in two and the two halves turned into dust.

(Flashback ends and back to Kirby's house)

Kirby- He can't be back!

Meta Knight- I too was unsure so I went to the Milky Way where you fought Marx. What I found was a faint spiritual trail, almost ghost-like. The Dream Stars Marx fooled you to gather were nowhere either.

Kirby- Wait?! The Dream Stars? I thought they were destroyed when Nova blew up.

Meta Knight- Those stars were made of an ancient power. They cannot be destroyed. Instead, they were launched into asteroids that were nearby when you destroyed Nova. But now those asteroids are gone.

Kirby- Hold on a second, Meta Knight! Why did you never tell me that the Dream Stars were not destroyed?!

Meta Knight- I thought it would be best if everyone thought the Dream Stars were destroyed. They could be used to restore Nova and cause this whole nightmare to happen again. And now the Dream Stars have gone somewhere else in the universe.

Kirby- Did you find out where?

Meta Knight- Not exactly. I traced the energy of the Dream Stars to a planet you should be very familiar with…Earth…but I do not know where on Earth. Kirby, you've been in contact with the Dream Stars before. You should be able to figure out where they are if you concentrate.

Kirby- Alright, I'll try.

Kirby closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the Dream Stars.

Kirby- I see…a large jungle…palm trees…bananas…and monkeys all over the place. And…I think I know where they are now. Kongo Jungle is the only place on Earth I know that has that many monkeys. Hope Donkey Kong is ok.

(Morning at Kongo Jungle)

A huge bird the size of a plane was attacking Kango Jungle. Standing nearby was King who was controlling the bird with a remote control connected to a device around the bird's next. The bird was knocking down the trees like they were dominos and creating hurricanes with the flap of its wings. Most of the monkeys were fleeing for their lives, but Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong were trying to fight. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong tried to jump on the bird, but it flew away.

King - Nice try, DK. But unless you can fly, this fight is useless. Now my pet, remove their head!

The bird swiped its claw, but Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong dodged it. Dixie Kong picked up a large rock with her hair and threw it at the bird. However, King saw Dixie throw the rock and made the bird fly away just in time.

Donkey Kong- How are we supposed to fight this thing if it keeps flying away when we attack?!

Diddy- Hey, is that another falling star in the sky I see?

Donkey Kong- That can't be. You can't see stars do that during the day.

Donkey Kong took a look and recognized something and grinned a bit.

Donkey Kong- That's not a star.

Suddenly, Kirby's Warp Star rammed into the bird from behind while Kirby was still riding it.

Kirby- POYO!

Then the bird crashed into the ground. Kirby landed his Warp Star near where Donkey Kong was.

Donkey Kong- Boy am I happy to see you, Kirby!

Kirby- Donkey Kong, there is something very important I need to talk to you about.

Suddenly, the bird got back up and screeched at Donkey Kong and Kirby.

Donkey Kong- Can it wait for a little bit?

Kirby- Fine. What is that anyway?

Donkey Kong- King captured a phoenix and is forcing it to do what he wants it to do with that machine he put around its neck. If we can get that thing off of its neck, we'll be able to free it from 's control.

King - What is this?! Who is that guy?! Oh, right. Donkey Kong has made some new friends after that Tabuu incident. No matter. The phoenix will splatter him over the wall as well.

The phoenix began to flap its wings to take off, but Kirby saw one of its feathers come off.

Kirby- Perfect! That's my chance!

Then Kirby used his inhale ability to suck the feather into his mouth and swallowed it. After Kirby inhaled the feather, Kirby transformed into Winged Kirby. The phoenix flew into the air and Winged Kirby flew into the air after it.

King - What the hell?! How did that pink thing just do that?!

Winged Kirby shot some feathers from his wings and they damaged device around the phoenix's neck.

Winged Kirby- You like that? Those feathers are like bullets when shot from my wings!

King - I was not expecting this. I need to have the phoenix get some distance.

But before King could use the remote control again, he noticed Donkey Kong's fist was coming right at him. King ducked and avoided Donkey Kong's monkey punch.

Donkey Kong- Sorry , but you got other things to worry about!

King - Why you!

Winged Kirby saw the broken area of the machine and dashed right into it.

Winged Kirby- POYO!

Then Winged Kirby shattered the machine to pieces and the phoenix was no longer being controlled.

King - Oh boy…I better leave now!

Unfortunately for him, the phoenix was standing right in front King now and stuck its face to him.

King - Uhhh…nice birdy…

The phoenix screeched at King and he ran for his life. The phoenix flew after him and Donkey Kong and Winged Kirby began laughing like crazy.

Winged Kirby- Now that I think of it, King is almost as fat at King DeDeDe.

Donkey Kong- Maybe he'll lose that extra weight after all that running.

Then Winged Kirby and Donkey Kong saw a portal open up behind and out came Tiff and Tuff.

Tuff- Hi Kirby. That was awesome what you just did there!

Donkey Kong- Friends of yours, Kirby?

Winged Kirby- Yes. They're names are Tiff and Tuff. But how did you get here and more importantly why are you here?

Tiff- When we saw you rush out of your house last night we got worried about you. And you should learn to close the portals to Smash City behind you. Because we got in because you left it open.

Winged Kirby slapped a wing to his forehead. Then Winged Kirby remembered why he came to Kongo Jungle.

Winged Kirby- Donkey Kong, I need to ask you something. Have you seen any strange stars appear in Kongo Jungle?

Diddy and Dixie Kong walk up to them.

Diddy Kong- You mean that strange star that crashed into Candy's house last night?

Winged Kirby- Show me!

(At Donkey Kong's house)

Donkey Kong let's Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong into his house. Diddy Kong pulled out a burlap sack from Donkey Kong's dresser and pulled out a green glowing star.

Dixie Kong- That was the star that crashed last night.

Donkey Kong- We figured it was dangerous, so we brought it here until we could figure what to do with it.

Kirby looked at it and many horrible memories filled his head. He just stared at it until Donkey Kong slapped Kirby in the back.

Donkey Kong- Kirby, you're freaking me out here! Is there something about this thing you know that we don't?

Kirby- Unfortunately…I do…Something I really wish I could forget. Many years ago, I was fooled into doing the dirty work of someone else. One day on Popstar, the sun and moon began to fight for some reason. This was causing an imbalance between night and day. Turns out they were tricked into fighting by a small sprite named Marx. But before I knew it, Marx came to me and asked me to find the Dream Stars. The Dream Stars could be used to summon Nova, the wish granting comet. He told me his wish was to make the sun and moon stop fighting, but he was actually deceiving me. I traveled around the Milky Way to find all seven Dream Stars and summoned Nova, only to have that bastard attack me from behind and make his wish for the power to invade Popstar! Marx was transformed into a horrible monster with evil dark magic. Luckily, I flew into Nova and destroyed his inner workings. This caused Nova to blow up. After I had gotten out of there before Nova exploded, Marx was furious that I stopped Nova from reaching Popstar, so he attacked me. Marx is not as dangerous as Tabuu, but with that dark power he acquired, that was still one of the toughest fights of my life! I guess you can say Marx is Popstar's version of Sonic's Nazo. After one intense battle, I turned into Sword Kirby and split Marx in two while what was left of his body literally vanished into thin air. That thing you just found is one of those Dream Stars.

Diddy Kong- You mean it survived an explosion?

Kirby- Apparently. Last night…a horrible feeling of dread came over me. I saw Marx's face in a dream telling me he's back! But he can't be back! I killed him myself!

Donkey Kong- I really wouldn't put it past it. Sonic thought Nazo was supposed to be dead too, but Tabuu brought him back to life. If Tabuu could bring one deadly foe back to life, why not another. I'm not saying Tabuu has brought this Marx back to life, but it is possible he could come back. Then again, I don't know what to believe anymore after Tabuu appeared in Grand Metropolis.

Kirby- I guess you do have a point.

Tuff- Now that we found the Dream Star, what next.

Kirby- There are still six more Dream Stars to find.

Tiff- You think they could be somewhere on Kongo Jungle?

Dixie- The sky was filled with many shooting stars last night. So it's possible. That one appeared as a shooting star before it crash landed.

Kirby- Then I better find them before someone else does. If Marx really has returned, I can't let him summon Nova again.

Donkey Kong- I better come with you, Kirby. Kongo Jungle is my homeland and I know it like the back of my paw. And we're also part of this team and we all agreed to help one another when one needs help. And you look like you need all the help you can get.

Kirby- Fair enough.

Just as Donkey Kong, Kirby, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff left the house, a black shadow slowly and weakly crawled out a crack in the floor.

Marx- Yesss…I knew…if I followed you…Kirby…I would find…what I want…but this partner…unexpected…so you joined a team since we last met…interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Group Makes a Banana Split**

(Cranky Kong's house)

Cranky was just snoozing in his bed when he suddenly heard knocking on his door.

Cranky- Go away! I'm trying to get some sleep!

The knocking didn't stop and Cranky eventually decided to see who was at the front door.

Cranky- I'm too old for this! This had better be important!

When Cranky opened the door, he saw Donkey Kong, Kirby, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff.

Donkey Kong- Nice to see you too, dad…

Cranky- I should've known my boneheaded son was behind this! What do you want this time?

Tuff- He's cheerful…

Diddy Kong- That's why we call him Cranky Kong.

Kirby- Sorry to bother you, but we're trying to find the Dream Stars.

Cranky Kong- Never heard of it!

Donkey Kong- Seven stars fell from the sky last night and landed in Kango Jungle during that meteor shower last night. Usually, things don't go around Kongo Jungle without your notice, dad. So perhaps you know of some incidences like how the one we already have crashed into Candy's house.

Cranky Kong- If I do, will you all leave me alone?

Donkey Kong (annoyed tone)- Yes dad, we will.

Cranky Kong- Alright. They said something crashed into the Monkey Mines and nearly caused a cave in last night. Chunky Kong said something almost hit him in Vine Valley. Smoke was seen at Gorilla Glassier. Some Kongs have said something caused a huge splash in the waters near the beach. And Lanky Kong said something flew into the volcano.

Kirby began counting in his head and noticed something was off.

Kirby- Wait! That's only five! We're missing one!

Cranky Kong- Hey, don't look at me! I don't know where the last one is! I've told you what I know, so you kids get off my lawn!

Then Cranky Kong slams the door in their faces.

Tuff- You're not gonna be anything like that when you get old, DK?

Donkey Kong- We can only hope. But what are we gonna do now?

Kirby- We'll worry about that last star later. For now, let's just find the Dream Stars we do know of. Let's split up for now. Tiff, you go with Dixie Kong. Tuff, you go with Diddy Kong. I'll go with Donkey Kong. But contact us before you guys do something really dangerous. I feel like something's lurking from the shadows following us.

(At the beach)

Dixie Kong and Tiff were standing on the docks with some scuba gear.

Tiff- I'm a little surprised you Kongs have this stuff.

Dixie Kong- We may be a bunch of monkeys on a jungle island, but we're not savages. We know how to drive a go-kart, Funky knows how to fly an airplane, and we even have computers. Of course there is the Kremling factory on the other side of the island owned by King .

Tiff- A factory…that makes me curious.

Dixie Kong- You're not thinking about going there?! That's 's territory and we have no business to go there!

Tiff- I'm just saying it's worth looking into. We'll ask some other Kongs if they saw anything near the factory after we find the Dream Star.

Suddenly, a large swordfish popped its head out of the water.

Enguarde- Hey Dixie! Been a while since I saw you. Who's your new friend? She doesn't look like a Kong.

Dixie Kong- Enguarde, hello there. This is Tiff. Tiff, this is Enguarde, the swordfish. Sorry Enguarde, but Tiff and I are trying to find something called a Dream Star.

Enguarde- I think I know what you're talking about! A strange object that looked like a glowing blue star landed in the bay yesterday.

Tiff- That must be the Dream Star! Can you take us there?

(Underwater)

Dixie Kong and Tiff had their scuba gear on as they were riding Enguarde through the water.

Tiff- Wow! Your ocean floor is beautiful. Sort of reminds me of the seafloor back on Popstar.

Dixie Kong- You've been to the ocean floor on Popstar?

Tiff- Once…involving a fish named Kine…but I'd rather not talk about it. We still have a Dream Star to find.

Suddenly, some fish enemies from the Donkey Kong Country games appeared and began to swarm them.

Tiff- Uh oh…this looks bad.

Dixie Kong- Don't worry, Tiff. Enguarde, take care of these for us!

Enguarde- Sure thing!

Enguarde dashed for one fish and struck it with his sword-like nose. More tried to attack from behind, but Enguarde whacked them with his tail. Enguarde plowed through the rest of them by dashing again. Tiff was speechless.

Tiff- I didn't know Enguarde was that tough.

Enguarde- That's why the Kong's usually ask me for help when they need to go into the water. Now hold on. We're about to head into the cave where the Dream Star is.

Enguarde carried them to the underwater cave and they saw a blue colored glowing star.

Tiff- That's the Dream Star all right.

Dixie Kong- Let's just hope the rest will be this easy.

(At the Monkey Mines)

Diddy Kong and Tuff arrived at the mine entrance where they were greeted by Funky Kong.

Funky Kong- Sorry Diddy, but the mine is closed. I can't let you and your friend in.

Diddy Kong- And why is that?

Funky Kong- Something fell from the sky last night and crashed into the mines. The whole place in now unstable and could collapse at any moment.

Tuff- Must be the Dream Star we came here to find.

Diddy Kong- Listen Funky, we're here to retrieve a potentially dangerous item called a Dream Star and it's what crashed into the mines. Remember how Donkey Kong joined the Super Mario Brothers' team? Well one of them came here and told us how dangerous the Dream Stars are.

Funky Kong- You mean that little guy is part of the Mario Brothers' team?

Diddy Kong- No. The Star Warrior Kirby is. Tuff is just a friend of Kirby and came along for the ride.

Tuff- Hey! I can be just as strong as Kirby!

Funky Kong- I'm still not sure. It's still doesn't decrease the risk of a cave in.

Tuff- I got an idea. Funky, how about you provide an escort to the mines. That way you can keep an eye on us while we go for the Dream Star.

Funky Kong- I guess I could work with that. But we must be very careful and not make too many sudden moves or noises.

(Inside the Monkey Mines)

Funky was leading Diddy and Tuff through what was left of the mine. Most of the area inside looked like it had fallen into a state of disrepair and could fall apart at any moment.

Tuff- I can see why you didn't want us in here.

Funky- The mines only got this bad when that thing crashed through this place.

Diddy Kong- The Dream Star did this?! First Candy's house is crushed and now the mines have been turned into Swiss cheese. I'd hate to see what else these Dream Stars can do.

Tuff- I see something over there!

Tuff pointed at an orange glowing star-like object lying at the end of what was left of a catwalk in the mine.

Diddy Kong- Better let me go and get it. I'm the most athletic and nimble one here.

Then Diddy Kong jumped from one part of the catwalk to another, being careful not to break anything. With all of his jumping skills, he eventually got to the Dream Star. Diddy grabbed Dream Star, but before he could begin moving back, something unexpected happened.

Tuff- Way to go Diddy Kong!

Unfortunately, Tuff said that so loudly, that his voice echoed throughout the mine. There was a small shacking in the area after the echo.

Funky Kong- Tell me you didn't just scream just now?!

Suddenly, parts of the ceiling began to collapse and one chunk smashed part of the catwalk. Funky and Tuff were about to try and move in to help Diddy, but the area got blocked off by the falling ceiling and they could no longer see Diddy Kong. Diddy was now buried in rubble with the Dream Star.

Diddy- Shit! I'm stuck in here! What else can go wrong?

Then shadowy figure appeared behind Diddy Kong and slowly approached him.

Marx- What's wrong little monkey? Are you lost down here?

Diddy Kong looked behind him and say Marx's ghost.

Diddy Kong- What the…what the hell are you?!

Diddy Kong pulled out his peanut pistol and shot it at Marx's ghost, but it just went through Marx.

Marx- Don't worry. I won't hurt you…

Then Marx's ghost dashed towards Diddy and grabbed his body. Diddy Kong began making those monkey screams as Marx was doing this to him.

(Vine Valley)

Donkey Kong and Kirby were swinging from vine to vine. Eventually, they stumbled upon two more gorillas that were standing next to a creator in the ground.

Donkey Kong- Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, what are you doing here?

Chunky- We're still in shock what that almost hit us last night! But who's your little friend?

Kirby- I'm Kirby, a Star Warrior from Popstar.

Donkey Kong- You remember how I joined forces with the Mario Brothers? Well, so did Kirby. And now we're searching for the Dream Stars.

Kiddy Kong- I guess you mean that creepy thing in the ground.

Donkey Kong and Kirby looked in the creator and saw a yellow glowing star-like object.

Kirby- Yes, that's the one!

Suddenly, their communicators ring and Kirby and Donkey Kong answer it.

Tiff- Kirby, Donkey Kong, we have a serious problem!

Kirby- What's wrong?

Dixie Kong- Diddy Kong has been buried alive in the Monkey Mines!

Donkey Kong and Kirby at the same time- WHAT?!

Kirby- Ok, calm down, Tiff. We'll be on our way.

Donkey Kong- Don't die out of me, Diddy!

(Back at the Monkey Mines)

Diddy was lying on the ground with a small wound on his forehead and the Dream Star in his paw. Eventually, Diddy opened his eyes and saw sunlight shining through the cracks in the debris he was trapped it. Then Donkey Kong's fist and Animal Kirby's claw smashed right through the debris. Then Diddy saw Donkey Kong, Animal Kirby, Dixie Kong, Tiff, Tuff, and Funky Kong.

Donkey Kong- Diddy, you alright?

Diddy Kong- Asides from this headache I got, I appear to be fine. I got the Dream Star though.

Donkey Kong- You're safety is more important to me than some damn magic star. Here. Maybe this banana will help you feel better.

Donkey Kong pulled out an unusual looking banana and gave it to Diddy Kong.

Tiff- I don't think I've seen a banana like that before on Kongo Jungle.

Donkey Kong- It's actually from Pi'illo Island. I took a few bananas I bought there back as souvenirs.

Dixie Kong- Maybe Diddy should return home and rest up.

Diddy Kong- That's ok, Dixie. I'm fine.

Dixie Kong- Are you sure?

Diddy Kong- No need to be concerned. I'm just fine.

Animal Kirby- Well I think we shouldn't split up anymore.

Donkey Kong- Agreed. The Gorilla Glacier is closest so we'll go there next.

As Donkey Kong, Animal Kirby, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff were leaving, Diddy Kong began following behind. However, Diddy Kong made a small smirk and his eyes turned red for a split second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: General Klump and Krusha**

(Gorilla Glacier)

The place looked like a forest covered from head to toe in snow and there was a huge creator in the ground just like the one in Vine Valley. Donkey Kong and Fire Kirby were down there each with a rope tied around their waists. Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff were on the other end of the ropes ready to pull them out of the creator if needed. It was dark down there, but the fire cap on Fire Kirby gave some light like a torch.

Donkey Kong- Kirby, can you melt some of that ice over there?

Fire Kirby- Sure thing.

Fire Kirby spat out some fire at part of the ice and snow on the ground and melted them. Making it a little easier to move around in there.

Donkey Kong- Sort of reminds me of Mario and Luigi's fire power-up.

Fire Kirby- I have an even better fire ability than this.

Donkey Kong- Really?

Fire Kirby- Five of my copy abilities I can make reach the next level. I call them my super abilities. Ultra Sword, Flare Beam, Snow Ball, Grand Hammer, and Monster Flame. I guess you can say they're the ultimate forms of my copy abilities.

Then Donkey Kong and Fire Kirby found something glowing in the snow. Fire Kirby melted part of the snow and they saw a white glowing star-like object. They grabbed the Dream Star and pulled on the rope signaling Diddy and Dixie to pull them out of the creator.

(The volcano)

Donkey Kong, Kirby, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff arrived and were climbing up the side of the volcano. Then Tiff noticed the volcano had a huge bolder covering the mouth.

Tiff- Is that supposed to be there plugging the volcano?

Donkey Kong- Yes it is. A few years ago, these tiki's with hypnotic powers appeared and Diddy and I managed to trap them inside the volcano. I put that there to keep them from escaping into the volcano.

They eventually found a creator on the side of the volcano with a red glowing star-like object.

Kirby- This makes six out of the seven Dream Stars. Just one more to go.

Tuff- Hey, is that a factory in over there in the distance?

Donkey Kong- That's the Kremling Factory, but that's part of 's territory.

Tiff- That's right! Dixie told me about that. Donkey Kong, you don't suppose the last Dream Star might be there.

Donkey Kong- In 's territory? I usually don't like to venture there unless I have a good reason.

Kirby- Hold on. Let me concentrate. Now that we have the first six, I can use my focus on locating the last.

Kirby closed his eyes and tried to focus on the images the Dream Stars were putting into his head.

Kirby- Looks like Tiff is right. I see machines, metal everywhere, and a place crawling with Kremlings.

Dixie Kong- How did you do that?

Kirby- I'm a Star Warrior. The Dream Stars seem to be able to connect to Star Warrior in a way. Which is why that asshole Marx tricked me to finding the Dream Stars in the first place. Let's just get the last Dream Star and hopefully prevent Marx's return.

As they all began moving towards the Kremling factory, Diddy Kong smirked when no one was looking.

Diddy Kong (mutters)- Yesss…find the last Dream Star…and your quest can end…

(Kremling Factory)

King entered the factory covered in cuts and bruises and was looking extremely pissed.

Kremling- King , you're back!

King - Just barely…some pink guy destroyed my control over the phoenix and that bird chased me nearly around the whole damn island! That bird nearly plucked out my eye and I'm not talking about the parasitic eye!

Kremling- Well, we did find something very unusual today. This object that looks like a glowing star fell from the sky.

King - So what.

Kremling- Our sources also says that Donkey Kong has been looking for these stars. So they probably hold some great importance.

Then alarm went off and King checked the security cameras and saw Donkey Kong and Kirby breaking into the factory.

King - Donkey Kong and his friend really are here for this star it seems! Maybe I can make this work to get my revenge. Time to prepare something special for them both.

(Somewhere else in the factory)

Some Kremlings were running around like crazy when the alarm was going off, panicking. Then they heard a knocking sound on the door, but the door was getting dents with each knock. Eventually, the door was knocked to the ground by Donkey Kong's fist. Then the Kremlings saw Donkey Kong and Kirby.

Donkey Kong- Where's your boss?

The Kremlings tried to attack them, but Donkey Kong beat most of them out of the way with his punches. The rest got inhaled by Kirby, who spat them back out at a window.

(Just outside the Kremling Factory)

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff were standing outside from a distance and watching Donkey Kong and Kirby with a pair of binoculars.

Tiff- Those two seem to be doing ok right now.

Tuff- Can't believe they wouldn't let us go with them!

Dixie Kong- It's usually dangerous to enter 's places. And since Kirby told us you don't really do any fighting, someone had to keep an eye on you. Right Diddy…

When Dixie turned to look at Diddy Kong, he was nowhere to be seen.

Dixie Kong- Where'd Diddy go?

(Back in the Kremling Factory)

After Donkey Kong and Kirby finish off most of the Kremlings, these two even larger Kremlings enter the room. One was wearing an army helmet on his head and a bunch of ammo bags around his belt. The other was much taller and bigger and looked like he was wearing an army skin jumpsuit.

General Klump- You've got some nerve DK! Having the balls to attack the factory like this!

Donkey Kong- Oh, it's just you two. I thought would've fired you both by now after all the times you crewed up his shitty plans.

Krusha- That's not very nice!

Kirby- You know these guys?

Donkey Kong- They're supposed to be King 's elite minions, General Klump and Krusha, but they're just a bunch of dumbasses.

General Klump- Well we're not gonna stand around and listen to you insult us! Krusha!

Then Krusha charges into Donkey Kong like a football player trying to tackle another player. After rammed into Donkey Kong, the two of them began rolling to the other side of the room while still trying to hit each other. Then Kirby saw General Klump stand right in front of him.

General Klump- I guess that just leave you and me little…pink…uh…whatever the hell you are…

Kirby- I'm a Star Warrior.

General Klump- You?! A warrior?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh shithead! How can someone as cute and cuddly as you be called a warrior?

Kirby- Big things come in small packages. Besides, anything you can do, I can do better!

General Klump- We'll see about that peewee!

General Klump pulls out an orange grenade from one of his ammo bags and throws it at Kirby. Then Kirby inhaled the orange grenade and transformed into Bomb Kirby.

Bomb Kirby- POYO!

General Klump- What the **** just happened?! He ate my bomb?!

Bomb Kirby- Remember when I said anything you can do I can do better? I meant that literally. I have the power to copy just about whatever my opponents throw at me by literally swallowing it. Now I'm Bomb Kirby! POYO!

Bomb Kirby created a bomb and hit General Klump with it. General Klump was covered in smoke and stepped back a little.

General Klump- Cheap shot there, asshole!

When the smoke cleared, Bomb Kirby was nowhere to be seen.

General Klump- Where are you hiding, coward! Come on and fight me like a man!

Then a whole bunch of bombs landed in General Klump's arms and were all very close to going off.

General Klump- **SHIT!**

After they all exploded and the smoke cleared, General Klump made an army solute right before fainting and still keeping that solute pose. Then Bomb Kirby walked up to him.

Bomb Kirby- Sorry general, but I'm gonna have to give you a 4F. POYO!

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong manages to throw Krusha off of him and stop rolling around the room. Krusha crashed his back into a wall and made a crack in it.

Donkey Kong- My head is still spinning a bit.

Krusha- That should be the least of your worries. I'm gonna rip out your spine like in that Mortal Kombat game!

Donkey Kong and Krusha charged for each other and both landed a right hook to the other. Krusha swung his left fist, but Donkey Kong dodged it by ducking. Then Donkey Kong slammed both of his fists into Krusha's chest, cracking a few ribs in the process. This also caused Krusha to take a few steps back away from Donkey Kong. Then a large bomb landed in Krusha's hand.

Krusha- Hey? What's this?

The bomb exploded in Krusha's face and knocked him out. Donkey Kong looked behind him and saw Bomb Kirby.

Bomb Kirby- Sorry I was late, but I did have that army clown to deal with.

Donkey Kong- Now that they're out of our way, let's find that Dream Star!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rematch with King**

Donkey Kong punched down the door to a darkened room and him and Kirby entered. Inside was a purple glowing star-like object.

Kirby- There it is! The last Dream Star!

But before they could begin to move towards it, a spotlight shined on what looked like a boxing ring. Standing in the center of the ring was what looked like a microphone with a mustache.

Micro Buffer- Ladies and gentlemen! Freaks of all ages! Welcome to tonight's main event! The rematch between Donkey Kong and the Star Warrior Kirby going up against…

Then the spotlight revealed King wearing a boxing outfit standing in the blue corner of the ring.

Micro Buffer- King !

Kirby- I thought he looked better in his other outfit.

King - First you ruined my plans to use that phoenix to take over Kongo Jungle, let me get attacked by said phoenix who chased me around nearly the entire island, and now you break into my factory!

Donkey Kong- We just want that Dream Star. Give it to us and we'll leave.

King - I've been hearing that you've been looking for these lately. Tell me, what is so important about these Dream Stars?

Kirby- None of your damn business! Just hand it over before something bad happens!

King - You need to learn better manners even if you are from another planet. If you want this Dream Star so bad, step into the ring and face me!

Donkey Kong and Kirby got to the red corner of the ring and climbed into the ring.

Micro Buffer- And now…Let's get ready to RUMBLE!

King jumped into the air and made a shockwave that almost when he hit the ground. But Donkey Kong was just able to jump over it. Kirby on the other hand swallowed some air and began floating into the air to avoid it.

King - That's right, you're aerodynamic. Well we can't have that now can we…

Suddenly, an electric fence appeared around the ring and shocked Kirby. Donkey Kong was able to catch Kirby before he hit the ground.

Donkey Kong- You alright, Kirby?

Kirby- What's the big idea using a live wired fence like that?!

King - I know you like to get airborne when you fight, so I decided to bring you to a more ground level.

Kirby- Well two can play at that asshole!

Kirby began using his inhale ability and managed to suck up one of King 's boxing gloves and transformed into Fighter Kirby.

Fighter Kirby- POYO!

King - Shit! I forgot you can also literally turn into what you eat!

King threw one of his boxing gloves like a boomerang at them, but Fighter Kirby used a spin kick to knock it right back at him. After getting hit in the face with his own boxing glove, pulled off his crown and threw it like he did in Donkey Kong Country for the SNES. Fighter Kirby knocked the crown into the air with an uppercut move called rising break. Then Donkey Kong jumped into the air, put both of his fists together, and slammed them against the crown, knocking it right back at King . The crown hit King in the face.

King - Ow! My eye!

Then Fighter Kirby punched in the stomach and almost made him vomit. Then saw Donkey Kong slam both of his fists from above at 's head. Similar to what DK did with the crown earlier.

Fighter Kirby- Donkey Kong, stand back! I'm gonna finish this now!

Fighter Kirby was charging some kind of energy ball in both of his hands. Donkey Kong jumped back and Fighter Kirby launched his attack.

Fighter Kirby- **HADOUKEN! POYOOOO!**

Fighter Kirby's Hadouken exploded in King 's face and knocking him into the electric fence. After King got shocked by the fence, he fell on the ropes of the ring and they were about to spring him back to the fence.

King - Oh shit! Not again!

Then King was launched back into the electric fence again and got shocked again. Then he fell to the middle on the ring with most of his body charred from the shocks. just lay there, moaning and groaning in pain. Then the final Dream Star appeared and Kirby grabbed it. Then all seven Dream Stars began orbiting around Fighter Kirby's body.

Fighter Kirby- Finally! We got all seven Dream Stars.

Suddenly something hit Fighter Kirby from behind and knocked him to the ground. This also caused Kirby to lose his copy ability. Donkey Kong helped Kirby get back up and they both saw Diddy Kong with a black aura around his body and holding all seven Dream Stars.

Donkey Kong- Diddy? What are you doing here? We thought you and Dixie were keeping an eye on Tiff and Tuff.

Diddy Kong looked at them with those glowing red eyes of his.

Marx- The Diddy of which you speak of isn't here at the moment…hehehehe…

Kirby- Wait…I recognize that voice…Marx…

Marx- So you do remember me, Kirby…after all these years…I'm touched…

Kirby- How are you still alive you sick bastard?!

Donkey Kong- And what the **** have you done with Diddy?!

Marx- I've done nothing bad to your pal here…I've just borrowed his body…since Kirby destroyed mine…one final wish…before the finishing blow…for my soul to be preserved…and come back for revenge…and now…I'll summon Nova…

Donkey Kong and Kirby tried to charge for Marx, but Marx's shadow turned into two claws and they grabbed and pinned them to the ground.

Marx- No time for that…we play after…I get new body…

Suddenly, the Dream Stars merged together and transformed into this huge mechanical face. It was so huge, it caused the ceiling and walls to collapse.

Nova- READY. - I WILL GRANT ONE WISH…-

Marx- Kirby destroyed…my old body…I want…a new body…STRONGER THAN BEFORE…!

Nova- OK. - 3…2…1…GO! -

Then Marx's ghost was being pulled from Diddy Kong's body as it was being sucked into a ball of bright light. Just then, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff arrived.

Dixie- What the hell is going on?!

Then the ball of light burst and caused a bright flash that blinded everyone. When the flash faded, there stood Marx in his new body…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Wrath of Omega Marx**

Donkey Kong, Kirby, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff were left in horror looking at the new monster that stood before them. Marx still had the face he had in Milky Way Wishes, but he now had the body of a dragon, the claws of Freddy Kruger, the fangs of a vampire, rainbow colored wings, and eyes as black as the night.

Omega Marx- Nova never seems to disappoint with his wishes. I love this new body! It feels so…POWERFUL!

Omega Marx let loose a small sample of his new power and it blew Donkey Kong, Kirby, and the rest of their friend to the ground and a few feet away from Omega Marx.

Omega Marx- It was not easy doing what I just did. Coming back from the dead as a ghost, figuring out where the Dream Stars went, possessing the body of that monkey, and waiting for my moment to strike to get my new body. For the last painful moments of your life, you may call me Omega Marx! And as much as I want to control Popstar, I think I'll test my new powers by destroying Kongo Jungle!

Donkey Kong- Not if I have anything to say about it!

Donkey Kong hit Omega Marx in the face with his Monkey Punch and that did make Omega Marx take a step back.

Omega Marx- I'm impressed. You have a lot of physical strength even for a gorilla. Still, you are just a bug to me.

Omega Marx flicked his claw at Donkey Kong and sent him flying across the room and into a wall. Then Omega Marx fired a large energy blast from his mouth and aimed it at Donkey Kong. Luckily, Kirby jumped in the way and managed to inhale that attack. Then Kirby swallowed the energy and transformed into Flare Beam Kirby.

Omega Marx- What is this?! That's not Beam Kirby!

Flare Beam Kirby- No, it's Flare Beam! I've learned how to push some of powers to the next level! POYO!

Flare Beam Kirby shot a ball of energy at Omega Marx. Omega Marx tried to catch it, but it exploded in his face as soon as he touched it.

Omega Marx- I see I've underestimated you and that ape. You've learned some new tricks since we last met.

Flare Beam Kirby- I've had to go up against many powerful foes, each worse than the last. Like the wicked god named Tabuu. As powerful as you've now become, your power is nowhere near as powerful as his.

Omega Marx- Well I've been holding back because I wasn't expecting you to be able to hurt me. So now it's time to stop fooling around!

Then Omega Marx began to warp the area around them until the area looked like black and rainbow colored limbo.

Omega Marx- Welcome to my reality!

Tiff- This can't be real!

Omega Marx- Oh it's real alright, my dear. And so is the agonizing pain you all will feel when I rip you apart molecule by molecule!

Then Omega Marx let out a huge burst of his power that almost blew everyone away. However, Donkey Kong and Flare Beam Kirby felt something…very disturbing…after Omega Marx let his power loose.

Donkey Kong- Kirby, did you feel that?!

Flare Beam Kirby- Like a dangerous entity from a faraway land just turned its attention to Marx? Yeah, I felt it too. Omega Marx might've attracted something even more dangerous than himself just now. We better stop him fast.

Omega Marx lowered his head so it was more ground level and it surprisingly split in two, revealing a black hole in between both halves of Omega Marx's face. Donkey Kong and Flare Beam Kirby clung to the ground, but Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiff, and Tuff were caught in the suction and were being pulled towards the black hole. Luckily, Flare Beam Kirby shot a ball of energy at the black hole and closed it before it could suck them in.

Flare Beam Kirby- That was too ****ing close!

Omega Marx- Then let's liven the place up with some flowers!

Omega Marx spat out some strange looking seed and they turned into monstrous rose vines. The rose vine grabbed Diddy and Tiff and began squeezing them. Flare Beam Kirby burnt the vines with one of his energy blasts, but that allowed Omega Marx to wrap his tail around Flare Beam Kirby and pull him up to his face.

Omega Marx- You can't win, Kirby! Even with your Super Abilities!

Flare Beam Kirby- Put me down, Marx!

Omega Marx- Oh…a poor choice of words…hahahaha…

Then Omega Marx slammed his tail into the ground while Flare Beam Kirby was still wrapped up in it. Flare Beam Kirby was struggling to get up as Omega Marx lifted his right foot.

Omega Marx- Time to play squash the bug!

Omega Marx tried to step on Flare Beam Kirby, but then Donkey Kong quickly grabbed him and rolled out of the way just in time.

Flare Beam Kirby- Thanks, DK!

Donkey Kong- Don't thank me yet. We've yet to figure out how to beat this monster!

Then Omega Marx opened his mouth and fired a huge burst of energy at Donkey Kong and Flare Beam Kirby. Flare Beam Kirby countered it with one of his energy balls, but Marx's attack was still pushing through and Flare Beam Kirby's attack wouldn't hold it for long. Then Diddy Kong pulled out his barrel rocket jetpack and jumped on Donkey Kong's back.

Diddy Kong- DK, I have an idea! We need to hurry while Marx is distracted!

Donkey Kong- Alright, Diddy. This better work or we might all die.

Then Diddy Kong lifted Donkey Kong as high as he could go with his barrel rocket jetpack and then let go of Donkey Kong once they were directly above Omega Marx. Then Donkey Kong hit Omega Marx in the back of the head with his Monkey Punch. Donkey Kong also used the momentum of the fall to strengthen his punch. Luckily, Omega Marx felt it and he stopped firing that energy blast at Flare Beam Kirby. Then Flare Beam Kirby's energy ball pushed through and blasted its way through Omega Marx's chest cavity. Bursts of light shined through Omega Marx's body just as it was about to explode.

Omega Marks- No! **NOOOOOOO!**

After Omega Marx's body blew up, reality returned to normal and they all saw they were back in Kongo Jungle. The Dream Stars appeared again and Kirby and Donkey Kong rounded them up again.

(Outside of Donkey Kong's house)

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff had placed the Dream Stars in a bag just as Kirby was about to use Ty's wrist portal machine to create a portal back to Popstar. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong came out to say goodbye.

Donkey Kong- It was a pleasure working with you, Kirby.

Kirby- Likewise. I really appreciate your help Donkey Kong.

Dixie Kong- But what are you going to do with those Dream Stars once you get back home?

Kirby- I'll consult with Meta Knight about the fate of the Dream Stars, but I'm leaning towards destroying them. Can't risk anyone misusing Nova's wish granting powers again. Especially since Marx has done it twice now.

Donkey Kong- Still, if you ever need my help again, just let me know.

Then Kirby and Donkey Kong shook hands before Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff returned to Popstar and returned home.

The End

Epilogue-

Marx's soul was drifting in some unknown area. Marx looked around and could not make out where he was or even move. Suddenly, a hand gently grabbed hold of Marx's soul and pulled him up to its face.

Tabuu- Hello there little guy. You were lucky I pulled your soul out of there before your new body was destroyed or I might not have gotten a chance to save you. That amount of dark power you displayed really caught my eye.

Marx- Who are you…?

Tabuu- Me? I'm your new best friend and you have proven you will be very useful to me…


End file.
